Abbey Days
by FuKouHei
Summary: Tala is living at the Biovolt Abbey, and wishes for nothing more than his days to end without conflict. Will his budding relationship with the rival he hates makes this possible, or ruin everything? Summary not fantastic. KaixTala
1. Prologue

Pairings: 

Main: KaixTala

Secondary: BorisxTala (non-con)

Warnings: ** YAOI **which is two guys getting extremely intimate with each other. Non-con, i.e. **RAPE** and possible **MPREG **which is a male having a baby.

Note: This fic has no real place in time, but it is set before the first season of Bakuten Shoot, and may find its way inside the first World Championship depending on how the story progresses.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bakuten Shoot, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I?

' blah ' – Thoughts

_writing in this fashion _– Flashbacks or dreams

Abbey Days:

Prologue

Deep within Moscow, beyond the vision of society sat a foreboding, dark chapel. It was the Biovolt abbey, and the closest physical manifestation of Hell. Inside, children and teens were trained from the moment of "adoption" in the arts of destruction.

Each was monitored closely and given attention to rid them of all emotion, and any other inhibitions that would ruin Biovolt's dreams of world conquer and complete domination. Those who did not meet the grade were either punished or disposed of.

Permanently.

Tala Ivanov and the Demolition boys were Biovolt's latest in depth project. Each blader was hand selected by the Biovolt head, Boris Balcov, and their personalities carefully combed through.

Each teen was adapted to a specific element and fighting style. They trained for hours on end each day perfecting their techniques for the upcoming battles. There would be no flaws. No mistakes would be tolerated; no second chances allowed.

Biovolt's mission was simplistic in ideals, but would be carried out with the utmost care, and devotion. A single mistake, one failure, could cost years of planning, and ultimately the lives of whoever were unfortunate to cause the tragic blunder.

'It won't be me,' Tala thought to himself as he sat on his dingy bed, 'enjoying' his rare moment of peace. 'I won't be the one to make this fall apart.'

Tala had experienced first hand what torment and anguish awaited anyone who displeased Boris. Many days, Tala had been weary from strenuous training sessions and dehydration, and his blading was a clear indication of this.

_Tala was thrown harshly into the room, his back hitting the stone wall with a sickening crack. He fell into a heap on the ground, his breath coming out in shallow pants._

"_You think you can get away with such meager efforts?" Boris asked, his words dripping from his mouth like venom from a snakes fangs. He strode over to Tala and rolled him over onto his back with his foot._

_Tala gritted his teeth in discomfort, not wanting and unwilling to allow Boris to hear his obvious pain._

"_Answer me!" Boris snapped, giving Tala a sharp kick in the ribs. The bones made a soft pop as Tala clenched his teeth tighter._

"_No sir, never," Tala managed to whisper through his pain. _

"_What do I deserve from you?" Boris asked, kicking him again when he wasn't answered as quickly as he would have liked. _

"_Only the best, and all of my efforts," Tala choked, a faint coppery taste inching its ways into his mouth._

"_And what do you deserve from me?" Boris pressed. He decided to leave his foot on Tala's chest, bruising his ribs, and blocking his airway._

"_Absolutely nothing," Tala coughed as his airway was significantly blocked. "I will be grateful with what I do receive."_

"_And why is that?" Boris asked. He pressed his foot harder on the teen when he was not answered. "Do not make me repeat myself."_

"_Breathe…I can't…" _

"_You will be allowed to breathe so long as I want you to, now ANSWER ME!" Still not being answered filled Boris with unimaginable anger. He kicked Tala in his already abused side, and found sadistic pleasure in the pained scream that tore its way from his throat._

"_I am lower than the dirt beneath your feet…" Tala finally whispered when enough oxygen had returned to his lungs. _

"_Very good," Boris smirked and moved closer to Tala. "You know what I want now."_

_Tala felt a lump in his throat. He knew what was coming next._

Tala cringed at the memories. That was not something he wanted to relive any time soon, or ever again for that matter. But his circumstances were inescapable. He was trapped in the abbey and he was trapped with Boris until the day he died.

He had a sinking feeling that it would be sooner than deemed normal.

Tala let himself fall back on the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling, the candle next to him doing nothing to fight away the darkness.

"I wish the darkness would just swallow me…"

There was a knock at the door. Tala didn't bother sitting up. He knew it wasn't Boris because the older male never thought it necessary to knock before barging in.

"The door's open," Tala responded. 'Not like there are any locks…on the inside anyway…'

The door creaked open as the person enter the doorway. The lightening wasn't spectacular, but the red head blader managed to make out a spiky haired silhouette at his door.

"Hiwatari," the man he absolutely deplored almost as much a Boris and his god forsaken abbey.

"Ivanov," the other responded, almost with a trace of amusement in his voice.

Tala sighed and sat up. Right now, he couldn't be angrier with his rival blader interrupting his rare moment of 'freedom'.

"What the hell do you want, Hiwatari?" Tala asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was annoyed. "I really don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"That's a shame," Kai responded, not really concerned with the other's feelings towards him. "Well it's not my concern anyway. It's time for training."

Tala rose from the bed and walked over till he was standing right next to Kai, both facing opposite directions.

"You'd better wipe that emotion from your face before Boris sees you," Kai warned. With that, he turned on his heel, and made his way for the training room. Tala glared at the retreating form, both oblivious to the approach of the currently static romance…

End prologue.

It's shorter than I would have liked, but I'm saving the good stuff for the actual story. Hence why the BorisxTala scene was cut off.

Anyway…love it? Hate it? Let me know either way, and we'll see about regular updates.

Also I think, knowing how this fic will hopefully run, that I'm going to need a beta. Send me a line at: if you're interested.

Events of next chapter:

Training sessions.

Kai and Tala going at each other's throats. ( no, not in the sexy way )

Tala gets more punishment. ( possible lemon )

Dream sequences.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Pairings: 

Main: KaixTala

Secondary: BorisxTala (non-con)

Warnings: ** YAOI **which is two guys getting extremely intimate with each other. Non-con, i.e. **RAPE** and possible **MPREG **which is a male having a baby.

Note: This fic has no real place in time, but it is set before the first season of Bakuten Shoot, and may find its way inside the first World Championship depending on how the story progresses.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bakuten Shoot, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I?

' blah ' – Thoughts

_writing in this fashion _– Flashbacks or dreams

Responses to reviewers:

kaizgirl1: Thank you for your review. You can expect some "mansex" most likely in chapter four. (Not including the prologue)

Gabz: I feel we will get along well. The punishment lemon is in the chapter.

Abbey Days:

Chapter One

When Tala finally made it to the training room, his teammates were already present and well into their practicing.

He patted his pocket to make sure Wolborg was present before heading towards the launchers. He was nearly there, before a strong hand grabbed his wrist pulled him back harshly.

Tala's back collided with something hard, and he tilted his head back to see Boris standing over him. Tala willed his expression to stay emotionless as he stared at the man who had caused him plenty of grief over the years.

Boris leaned down until his mouth was level with Tala's ear, his warm breath tickling the other's ear.

"Don't think I didn't notice your tardiness," Boris whispered harshly, but only loud enough for the red head to hear. "I expect you to pay me a visit later." The hand on Tala's wrist tightened painfully, before being released. The softening footfalls signaling that the older man was at a relatively safe distance from the ice blader.

Tala released the breath he hadn't realized was contained and continued towards the racks that housed the gun-shaped launchers. He grabbed one, and went to the dishes. A frown crept onto his face as he saw who his first opponent would be.

"Hiwatari," Tala growled low in his throat as he settled Wolborg onto his launcher.

"Ivanov," Kai responded, mimicking the greeting the two stoic Russians shared earlier.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," Tala glared as he set his launcher in position. Both bladers launched their beyblades concurrently into the air. Gray met navy in a titanic clash as sparks flew from the site of collision.

The blades began to dance around each other, each trying to lure the other into their web so they may end the battle in their favour. Tala's brow knitted, as Kai avoid his blade once again. The red headed blader looked up at the dual haired boy.

He was mildly surprised that he saw fainted traces of mockery and smugness.

'Bastard…' Tala thought. A smug expression of his own painted itself on his face as he got an idea. 'Fine. I'll play with you Kai…'

Kai's eyebrows twitched as Wolborg pulled back sharply from his chase, and turned to go left, drawing out an "L" shape. Dranzer quickly lost speed and turned diagonally to meet the gray blade. Tala smirked.

'Sometimes that arrogant fool is too easy…'

"Wolborg! Pull back!" Tala shouted. The wolf-based blade easily obeyed his master's voice, spinning backwards and out of Dranzer's line of attack. The phoenix blade continued to the slope of the bowl shaped dish.

"Dranzer, do it!" Kai commanded, almost getting into the battle. The bit on the blade glowed fiery red, a beautiful contrast to the navy colour of the blade. Dranzer propelled itself into the air and flipped over so that its base was facing the ground.

Without warning, the phoenix blade came crashing down on Wolborg, causing the other to stop spinning. Tala's brows knitted together. Saying he was unhappy about the lost was an extreme understatement.

Without a word to the victor, he slid into the dish to retrieve his blade, checking it for damage. Finding nothing but the obvious broken pride even in his bit beast, he climbed out of the dish and out of the practice arena.

The other Demolition boys spared him a glance at his departure, but just as soon as they had looked, they returned their attention to their respective matches. When regards to blade matches, it was every man for themselves.

Each must take what came from their defeat on their own. There was nothing known as comradeship among the abbey bladers, so long as Boris and the rest of Biovolt hovered over them, always watching; calculating.

… … …

Tala had only made it so far down the long corridor before he turned and punched the cold stone wall, his hand greatly protesting the abuse. He pounded the wall until his knuckles were discoloured and bleeding.

Slowly, he let his hand slide down the wall, scraping it more, before allowing it to hang limply by his side. His teeth clenched, and a feral growl escaped from his throat as he thought back on the match.

'He was toying with me…' Tala thought bitterly. 'He's always fucking toying with me. If its not blading, he's just being a jackass for the hell of it.'

"You know, running away from a battle is a sign of bad character."

Tala turned around and let his back rest against the wall. It wasn't comfortable, but it was more reliable then letting himself be the sole protector of his balance. He glared at the owner of the snide comment.

"Shut up, Kai. I didn't run away from the battle," Tala defended. He was really starting to get angry with the blue and slate haired teen. The older of the two always seemed to find his way to the place where he was least wanted. I.e. where ever Tala was.

"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't run from the battle," Kai tilted his head upwards slightly, giving him an intimidating air. "You had already lost. My mistake."

Tala lifted himself from the wall and stabbed Kai with a withering glare. It wasn't enough for the other to beat the red head, but he had to be a jerk about it and rub it in his face.

"Yes, Kai I lost," Tala growled. "But what vexes me more is that I managed to lose to an arrogant, self absorbed, total prick, son of a bitch!"

When Kai merely looked at Tala as if he head sprouted an extra head Tala added a, "That would be you" to his previous string of insults.

"Don't blame your loss on me," Kai said in a monotonous voice, regaining his cold demeanor. "It's not my fault that your blading isn't up to par with mine."

"Oh get over yourself Kai," Tala said rolling his eyes and nearly chuckling at the older boy. "I hate you; the whole world will probably manage to hate you. Probably the only two people that like you are yourself and Boris. It's just like I said. You're and arrogant, self-absorbed, son of a bitch."

"You forgot prick," Kai said, smirking as he noticed the small twitch that came from the red head. "And anyway, that's two more people than you have. You don't have anyone Tala."

With the final blow dealt, Kai turned and walked away, leaving the red head angered beyond belief. When the other was out of sight, Tala slammed his still bloody fist against the wall.

"Words cannot express my loathing…Kai Hiwatari…"

… … …

Kai shut the door to his room, and padded over to his bed. Saying that his room was in better condition than Tala's would be an extreme understatement. But having family connections in the higher ups was a bonus.

Though, it's not like he enjoyed the blood relation that he shared with his grandfather, Voltaire.

Kai sat on his bed and thought of the words he had shared with the icy red head. Each had launched verbal diatribes at each other, not caring how much they hurt the other. Well, that was a lie. Both Russians knew pain was what they had been aiming for.

But there was something Kai simply could not understand. The last of Tala's words actually struck a blow. It wasn't a great blow, but nonetheless the discomfort was felt.

"_I hate you; the whole world will probably manage to hate you. Probably the only two people that like you are yourself and Boris."_

"Do I like myself?" Kai asked quietly, peering over to gaze at his face in the mirror. He smirked. "Of course I do."

… … …

Tala sat in his room with the lights out, letting the dark calm him. His recent run in with Kai was replaying over and over in his mind; tormenting him. He balled up his fist at his side, one wrapped in bandages.

"How does he always get the better of me?" Tala asked himself quietly. "He always has to get the last word and make me feel like crap."

"Feel like crap? My dear Tala, that's what you are."

Tala's head snapped up, startled, and stared at the all too familiar form standing in his doorway. The form strode over to Tala after slowly closing the door. The eerie creak it emitted giving Tala a chill.

"Boris…" Tala whispered softly, unconsciously scooting back on his bed.

"Now what kind of greeting is that? And didn't I tell you to come to me tonight?" Boris demanded harshly, slapping Tala across the face. The younger winced, but did not make a sound. "Oh don't deprive me of your sounds Tala," Boris leaned closer, "You know how much I love to hear you scream."

Tala shivered and placed his hands on Boris' firm chest, urging him to cease the violation of his personal space. The older man, frowned and tightly gripped Tala's wrist, satisfied when he felt them popping his hold.

"Now, now I know you know better," Boris cooed. "Be a good boy and don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Boris ran his hand down Tala's chest, purposefully running his fingertips over the delicate nubs. He stopped at the waste band and began to unfasten them.

"Don't…"

"Silence!" Boris shouted, pushing Tala firmly against the wall. "I see you will have to be punished twice as much."

Slowly, Boris reached behind his back and pulled out a long and slender object. Tala could not see well in the dark, but he had a feeling that anything in Boris' hand was not a good thing.

"Now," Boris began. "I'm feeling a bit lenient tonight, even though you really don't deserve it. I think 50 lashes will be enough, and then I will pound your worthless hide into the mattress."

"If I am so worthless, than why do you keep me here!" Tala shouted, too angry to consider the prospect of more punishment from back talking. "Get rid of me! Kill me! Anything! Anything…to be away from you…"

"You insolent ungrateful brat," Boris spat. He tore open Tala's shirt and pushed him face first into the mattress. "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Boris lifted the whip and cracked it down sharply on the other's back.

Tala put his already injured fist in his mouth, biting it hard to keep from crying. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Boris continued to whip him at an unstable interval; the pain worse as he could not predict when it was coming.

"You cry so easily for death, when those under the same pressure beg for mercy!" The purple haired man shouted and he whipped the younger. "I do not know which is weaker! Begging for mercy or pleading for the cowardice escape of death!"

Tala bit down harder as the words struck him almost as painfully as the sting of the whip. Blood slowly began to trickle from the wounds and slid down his back and sides. He gripped the sheets and arched his back as he was struck more painfully than the other blows.

"I'm going to give you 50 more and I want you to count each and every one," Boris informed him with malice dripping from his voice. "If you do not count loud enough I will have you start over from the beginning. Am I understood?"

Tala nodded.

"I said am I understood!" Boris roared, bringing down the whip with all his rage.

"Yes!" Tala cried, tearing his fist from his mouth. "Yes…I understand…"

"Good. Start counting."

Tala counted each lash, careful to make sure he called them loud enough so he would not have to endure the pain longer than necessary. When the counting was complete to Boris' satisfaction, he pulled down Tala's pants and his own.

"Don't…"

"Have you learned nothing boy?" Boris snapped, slamming himself into Tala's tight, unprepared entrance.

Tala screamed at the disgustingly painful sensation of his tormentor tearing his way into his body; violating him. He gave up his resolve and allowed himself to cry, the tears flooding from his eyes in torrents.

Boris grunted as the feeling of filling the younger gave him sadistic pleasure. He did not wait for the red head to adjust to the pain before he began thrusting in and out. Immediately he adapted to a quick pace as Tala's blood coated his shaft, acting as a lubricant.

Tala cried out and screamed with every painful thrust of the large cock invading his body in the most intimate of areas. He gritted his teeth as Boris reached in front of him and gripped his penis tightly, making Tala cry more.

The red head's eyes were closed tightly as the older man pounded into his torn pathway. He cried openly and yelled out his protests of pain.

With a few more painful thrusts, and one final grunt, Boris came inside Tala. Tala screamed as the thick fluid stung and burned his abused orifice. Boris slid out of Tala, watching with sick amusement as semen and blood seeped freely from the boy.

Boris pulled Tala up to his knees, position his face so it was level with his hardening cock. He pushed Tala's face closer as the weakened boy tried vainly to protest.

"You made a horrible mess," Boris said softly. "Now clean it up."

Tala opened his eyes and slowly took Boris into his mouth. He gagged at his bitter taste of his flesh and semen, and the coppery taste of his own blood. He ran his tongue along all side of the organ; making sure every last trace of cum and blood were gone.

Boris fisted his hands into his hair. Forcefully, he moved Tala's mouth up and down his shaft. Tala choked as the disgusting appendage was shoved deep into his throat. Boris pulled Tala's mouth away as he came again. He made sure that Tala's face was coated in semen, some finding its way into his mouth.

Finally satisfied, Boris let Tala fall into a sticky and bloody heap on this bed. Boris laughed at the image of the red head before him. He was bloody and broken in everyway.

"Now, use this experience as motivation to get your game together and win your way back into my good graces," With that, Boris laughed again before slamming the door. The soft click of the lock fell on deaf ears as Tala slipped into unconsciousness.

… … …

Tala woke up some time later, groggy and in pain. He groaned as he felt stickiness on his face, indicating he had fallen asleep in Boris ejaculation. Carefully, he pried himself from the sullied sheets and kicked them on the floor.

His body ached all over.

Blood and semen was caked to the inside of his thighs and on his entrance. His back was sore from the whipping, and his arms ached from holding himself up as he was raped. He rubbed at his face as the salt from his dried tears flaked off.

"_I do not know which is weaker! Begging for mercy or pleading for the cowardice escape of death!"_

"It's not weak…" Tala said to himself, fresh tears sliding down his puffy cheeks. "It's intelligent when you know there's no escape but death…"

Tala wiped the tears from his eyes. He did not want to acknowledge that Boris had gotten the best of him; that he had hurt him. He turned his attention to the door as he noticed a few trays had been left there.

'I must have been out for awhile,' Tala decided, counting the number of trays. 'There're three…I know he wouldn't feed me right after so…'

Finally deciding that how long he was out didn't matter Tala rose from the bed, careful not to agitate any of his numerous injuries. He looked at the food with both disgust and hunger and he watched flies and various insects swarm over it.

"You can have it," he said as he grabbed a clean set of clothes and a towel for the showers.

… … …

Kai was on his way from the showers when he saw the icy red head heading towards him. He was going to give him a sardonic greeting, until he noticed the obvious pain and tiredness in his dull blue eyes.

Tala passed without a word or glance and shut the door to the showers. Kai looked down at the ground and noticed a faint trace of red that seemed to outline where the wolf blader had stepped previously.

"Tala?" Kai asked to no one in particular, worry for the boy actually forming. It had been roughly a week since the last time Kai or anyone had seen the red head, and Kai found that rather strange.

Kai let his natural curiosity get the best of him as he pushed open the door to the showers, and slipped in quietly.

… … …

Tala stood under the gentle waterfall of the shower nuzzle. He turned the temperature as high as it was allowed, hoping to burn the skin from his body that Boris hand tainted. He winced as his fist and back stung horrible from the barrage of scalding water.

His hair fell limply around him, going slightly past his shoulders. He grabbed the soap and gingerly lathered his hair and both. Tala allowed himself to scrub harder at the parts of his body that were not already bleeding.

The water turned ice cold, and Tala took this as a sign to get out. He stood under the nuzzle a bit longer to be sure all the suds were gone before he wrapped the towel around his slender waist.

Tala jumped, and barely hid his cry of surprise as he saw Kai for waiting him outside of the stall.

"Hiwatari!" Tala shouted, a mix of shock and anger.

"Ivanov," Kai replied. This was beginning to become their standard greeting.

"Fucking stalker, what do you want?" Tala snapped. He really was not in the mood for any of Kai's bullshit.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked blankly. No worry, no concern, no interest.

"Why do you care? Don't even try to pretend that you worried or want to get along with me. I'm not an idiot Kai, and I'm not in the mood for any of your games," Tala snapped. He spared Kai one final glare before he stormed off.

Kai stared in disbelief after Tala, his eyes trained on the other blader's back.

Where had all those cuts come from?

… … …

Tala made it back to his room and slammed the door behind him, alerting anyone near him that he was not in the mood for human contact. He removed his towel and threw it across the room. He grabbed his black jeans and slid them up his waist.

Walking towards where he left his shirt, Tala passed the mirror and gave his reflection a good, calculating stare. He shook his head and grabbed his shirt. He was half way through the process of getting it on, when Kai barged in.

"Dammit Hiwatari!" Tala snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you! What can't you just leave me alone?"

"What happened to your back?" Kai asked, ignoring all of Tala's questions, and answering with his own. Tala's eyes widen with realization, before quickly returning to cold and emotionless.

"It's none of your business," Tala retorted, keeping his eyes trained carefully on Kai. The slate haired teen was mildly surprised that the other hadn't futilely attempted to deny that his back was marred.

"I didn't ask if it was my business, Tala," Kai informed, getting impatient. He grabbed Tala's shoulder firmly. "I asked you what happened now answer me."

"_Answer me!" Boris snapped, giving Tala a sharp kick in the ribs._

"_You will be allowed to breathe so long as I want you to, now ANSWER ME!"_

Tala's eyes widened before he shoved Kai off of him roughly.

"Get your fucking hands off me! Don't touch me!" Tala yelled, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way and smacking Kai with it.

Kai shielded himself from the cottony attack as Tala continued to whip him with the shirt. Annoyed, Kai quickly grabbed the red head's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Calm down, Tala," Kai said firmly but softly, holding the red head close to him. Tala's pants became shallow as he willed his body to call down. His mind chanting the mantra 'He's not Boris, he won't rape me'

Finally the red head settled down, oddly comforted in Kai's embrace. As if suddenly realizing his situation, Tala pushed away from Kai, and snatched back his shirt.

"It's none of your business," he said with finality, pulling on his shirt. "Now leave…please…"

Kai gave Tala one more inquisitive look before he sighed, and exited the room, oblivious to the musky after scent that still lingered in the room.

… … …

_Kai smiled as he ran his hands down Tala's bared chest, stroking the creamy flesh with fondness. The younger beneath him purred in contentment. Tala reached up, and ran his fingers through Kai's spiky mass of hair. _

_Both were completely naked, and enjoying that fact immensely. Hands wandered, brushing, stroking, petting, and pleasuring anything and everything they could reach. Little moans and mewls came from the younger as Kai's hand lightly brushed against his livening erection._

"_Kai…" came Tala's breathy moan. Kai smiled with love in his eyes as he reached down and gently pressed his lips against Tala's. The kiss turned from something sweet and innocent, to lustful and passionate. _

_Mouths opened and tongues delved into the warm caverns of their partner. Hands fisted in hair, rubbing at the scalp as waves of pleasure rode through their naked bodies. Slowly, the kiss melted away as Kai's mouth moved lower, a larger conquest in mind._

_Tala threw back his head and gasped as the wandering mouth found what it was searching for. Unimaginable warmth wrapped engulfed his body as the older of the two continued to send pleasurable sensations through his body._

_Moments later, Kai's mouth returned to Tala's and they kissed heatedly again. The unique taste of Tala mingling on both of their mouths; adding a new level of sensuality to their passion._

"_Ya tebya lyublyu…" Tala whispered softly. (1)_

… … …

Kai's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and looked around his bed. It really did no good however, considering he was sitting in the dark. He brow was sweaty and he was left with an uncomfortable aftermath from his strangely erotic dream.

'What the hell was that?" Kai thought, placing his hand on his forehead. He thought back to what had happened earlier. Holding the red head close…the feeling on his chest moving against his…it had felt so right.

And the dream…he felt an odd, foreign sense of euphoria from just imagining the fantasy becoming reality. It couldn't be possible. Kai was not developing feelings for the one he thought he hated.

"I'm not falling in love with Tala…" Kai assured himself. Just yesterday his disliking of the boy was ever present. These circumstances couldn't change because of curiosity and a simple embrace. It wasn't possible.

Was it?

End Chapter One

I'm rather pleased that I made it noticeably longer than the prologue, but I still want the chapters to be a little longer…maybe 5,000 words… As promised, I gave you a punish lemon, and was also a little KaixTala lime. Everyone's happy. There probably won't be a lemon in the next chapter, but maybe a lime.

(1) ya tebya lyublyu means I love you in Russian.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I think I'll settle into regular updates starting now. I think…every Sunday should be good. Still looking for a beta…my temporary one isn't the best help as we are always arguing about the story.

Events of next chapter

Tala is avoiding Kai, and Boris. Kai is trying to sort out what he thinks is going on between him and Tala.

First non-dream kiss between Kai and Tala.

Drama ensues.

Other Demolition boys actually have dialogue.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 A

Pairings: 

Main: KaixTala

Secondary: BorisxTala (non-con)

Warnings: ** YAOI **which is two guys getting extremely intimate with each other. Non-con, i.e. **RAPE** and possible **MPREG **which is a male having a baby.

Note: This fic has no real place in time, but it is set before the first season of Bakuten Shoot, and may find its way inside the first World Championship depending on how the story progresses.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bakuten Shoot, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I?

' blah ' – Thoughts

_writing in this fashion _– Flashbacks or dreams

Responses to reviewers:

Kai-chan Akiyama: Your review was more like a novel as always…anyway…thanks for your review…and shameless plugs…

Russianshottie: I'll trying not to make him mean, but I do want to keep him in character. He's not exactly the nicest person… referring to episode 49 A Wicked Wind blows

Demon TK: Tala graciously excepts your sympathy.

GabZ: Thank you for sticking with the story despite the enormous delay. You're compliment was greatly appreciated.

Abbey Days:

Chapter Two

Tala groaned as he rolled to his side on the floor. After his recent encounter with Boris he had refused to sleep on that mass of metal and lumpy cushion they dared call a bed. He had requested new sheets and a pillow and made himself a cozy little nest on the floor.

Growling low in his throat, Tala opened his eyes as a harsh pounding on his door pulled him into full consciousness. He glared in the direction of the offending object before pushing himself up to sit up.

"It's time to get up, Tala," Bryan's monotonous vocals resonated through the metal door. "Boris instructed for me to make sure you didn't over sleep, and got something to eat."

Tala consciously twitched at the mention of the purple haired man's name. A loud rumble in his stomach altering him that Bryan had the right idea about the food proposal. After all, he hadn't eaten in about a week.

"All right, let me get dressed," Tala replied, getting up. He grunted as he back cracked from tension of sleeping on the floor. He threw on a pair of denim jeans and a loose black t-shirt. Normally he preferred form fitting clothes, but not with his body in its current condition.

Tala opened his door, meeting the pale lavender eyes of his teammate. He frowned a little at the calculating look the other gave him. He didn't like it when people looked at him like that. It was as if they were analyzing him or sizing him up.

"Like what you see?" Tala said bluntly, shaking Bryan from his "studies".

"Not particularly," Bryan said emotionlessly. The lavender haired blader found himself immune to Tala's jeers after a slip caused him an extremely awkward situation. (1) "Well, now that you're conscious, I guess I have to feed you now."

Bryan turned away from the other and started walking down the hall, figuring the red head didn't need to be told to follow. Tala frowned at Bryan's audacity.

"I'm not some damn puppy, Kuztenov," Tala hissed. It was only morning and he was already getting pissed off.

"I never said you were," Bryan said, not bothering to look back at the red head. "Now quit being stubborn and come on."

Tala gave Bryan's back one more glare before giving up and following after the lavender haired boy.

… … …

Kai sat a table in the cafeteria, away from the rest of the Abbey bladers. His breakfast sat in front of him, mostly untouched, as he dwelled on his dream. More thoughts and prospects of a relationship with the red head Russian filled his mind.

Could that actually happen? Could the two long time rivals, get past their hate for each other, and almost magically enter a romantic affair together? It didn't seem possible or logical to Kai.

'There are just too many barriers,' Kai decided. 'After all, we both hate each other…where's the love and romance in hatred?' He nodded to himself, satisfied that his dream was confirmed as nothing more than a manifestation of his subconscious mind. Though, it was quite the peculiar manifestation to say the least.

Kai looked up from his meal as he saw the cafeteria doors swing open.

… … …

'Dammit, he's everywhere,' Tala swore as he stepped into the cafeteria, immediately spotting the blue haired teen. Ice blue met crimson for a brief moment, before the red head huffed and turned away.

"Go get your food and meet me at the table," Bryan instructed, heading in the general direction of the table.

Tala quickly made his way to where the food was. He scanned the carts quickly; not finding anything that he particularly liked. He settled for a Bosc pear and a bottle of water. Bryan arched a brow as the wolf blader returned to the table.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Bryan asked, eyeing the pear almost suspiciously. The red head hadn't eaten in a week…surely his hunger was greater than a single pear and bottled water could sate.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry," Tala said. He twisted the cap off of his water and slowly sipped at it.

… … …

Kai found himself staring in awe as the red head ate. He was only eating a pear, but he did it almost sensually. Kai took a moment to ponder if the wolf blader did this on purpose.

Tala bit into the pear, a sharp snap sounding as his teeth punctured the skin. Juice spurted from the sweet fruit and the red head's tongue quickly darted out from behind pink lips to lap the fluid from his mouth.

Kai shivered and turned away as he felt a strange stirring go through his body. He was getting turned on by Tala.

'He's eating a fucking pear!' Kai shouted to himself. 'Why am I turned on by **him **eating a **fruit**?" Shaking his head, the slate haired blader quickly rose and exited the cafeteria. He didn't bother to dispose of his unconsumed food.

… … …

Tala unconsciously followed Kai with his eyes as he licked more juice from his mouth. When the phoenix was gone, Tala picked up his water and quickly washed down the pear.

"You haven't eaten in a week, there's all this food here, and you're just going to eat that pear?" Bryan asked. He was still in disbelief that someone who should be practically starving by now was eating so little.

"I told you Kuztenov, I'm not hungry," Tala snapped. He shot a glare at the other Russian. "So stop pretending like you're genuinely concerned."

"And I'm saying quit acting so melodramatic," Bryan snapped. "I'm not saying that I genuinely care, but I care enough since you're my captain. So eat more, and get better." With that, Bryan rose from his seat and coolly exited the cafeteria.

Tala watched the retreating form of his teammate and frowned. He took a swift bite from the pear, his teeth clicking together. His brows knitted together tightly.

"I hardly consider myself 'melodramatic."

… … …

End Chapter Two

(1) This may eventually get explained in a later chapter or a side story.

I had no intention of being this late, nor did I have any intention to update with the same three pages I had 3 weeks ago. In short, 1/3 through this chapter I got writer's block.

This always happens, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this chapter, because right now, the cut off ending is bothering me. (( Which is why I hadn't planned to post this until I had another 6 pages ))

Anyway…I will post the rest of this chapter when it is finished. Don't look for regular updates. I'm sorry.


End file.
